Currently developed light sources are distinguished in relation to conventional incandescent lamps by an increased energy efficiency, however, the emitted light is often limited to a relatively narrow spectral range in relation to the incandescent lamps, which have broadband emission as thermal radiators. For example, if a light-emitting diode (LED) is provided as a light source, which illustrates the present disclosure, but is not to be restrictive, to change the spectral properties of the light, a phosphor is typically applied directly to the LED chip (chip level conversion) or the LED chip is covered by an epoxy resin containing a phosphor (volume conversion). In operation, the phosphor is excited using shorter-wave light (pump light) in comparison to the emission light and emits longer-wave light (converted light), wherein the light emitted overall can then result as a superposition of the converted light with a component of the pump light which is not absorbed by the phosphor. An LED emitting in the blue longwave range can thus result in a white light source when combined with a yellow phosphor, for example.